


lightning and firebird leaps.

by anarose4ever_fujoshi12669



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rain, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarose4ever_fujoshi12669/pseuds/anarose4ever_fujoshi12669
Summary: streaks of lightning tore through the thick dark clouds and thunder growled deeply. freed justine, a new member of fairy tail, finds that he can only take so much of the excitement and decides to take his book outdoors. laxus dreyar, as always, takes advantage of the thunderstorm to recharge his magic. the two meet in a flurry of dancing, faith, and love.





	lightning and firebird leaps.

    freed justine huffed exasperatedly, as he watched the rain droplets streak down the glass windows. it’s only been a few days since he official joined fairy tail - 2 days, to be exact - but he wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to get used to the frequent thunderstorms. the problem wasn’t quite the storm itself. freed hated getting his hair wet - it made it close to impossible to brush through the knots later - but he always had his runes to help with that. no, the problem was the guild itself.

    the dreary weather had forced the fairy tail guild members inside the guild hall, which now seemed close to bursting with all the wounded-up energy inside of it. almost the entire guild was engaged in fierce combat - probably started by that pink-haired fire dragon slayer and that ice stripper mage  _ yet again _ \- and the scent of sweat and smoke filled the guild hall. a strange blend of laughter, swearing, and battle cries completely drowned out the thunder. the entire building seemed to shake violently as the guild members destroyed their newly replaced furniture during their fight.

_ i don’t think i’ll ever understand everyone’s obsession with harming their comrades either. fairy tail is sure one of a kind. _ glancing back down at his book, freed released a soft resigned sigh, realizing that, between the stuffy air and the deafening clashes of metal, he would never be able to read. he noticed bickslow and evergreen - two travellers who despite having joined the guild only a week prior, had taken it upon themselves to help freed adjust to fairy tail’s… rather  _ strange _ customs - engaged in an explosive game of card with the loud constantly tipsy lady. freed considered going over to join them, but decided against it.

_ i might as well enjoy the storm while it lasts. _ writing a simple rune, freed conjured up an invisible screen, hovering over his head and shielding him from the pouring rain. grabbing his coat and adjusting his bootstraps, freed silently slipped through the guild doors and stepped outside. the night sky was covered with layers of clouds, completely obscuring the twinkling stars and constellations. the soft pattering of the raindrops onto the ground is strangely calming, especially after being stuck in the guild hall for hours on end. a flash of golden lightning suddenly lit up the sky, quickly followed by a deep rumbling of thunder.

    freed closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the sky. he inhaled a deep breath of the cool earthy air, reveling in the relief that washed over him as he did so. although he never quite considered himself claustrophobic, freed never felt his best in such tight and crowded areas. perhaps that was why he didn’t join a guild sooner. the concept of being tied down with a group of people was never all too appealing, especially since freed saw himself as more of a solo player than anything. “anti-social” was just kind of his vibe.

    of course, he felt rather shocked when sir makarov dreyar approached him on the issue that day at the public library. in his gentle yet determined way, the master had encouraged freed to join his guild, making sure to emphasize the importance of learning how to work in a team and how it would benefit him. freed wouldn’t quite considered himself stubborn, but something about what sir dreyar was suggesting seemed to resonate with him and after several days of pondering his answer, freed agreed to try it out, deeming the opportunity as too much to pass on.

    heading towards the patch of trees edging the fiore forest, he walked over to his usual reading spot against the trunk of a large tree. writing a quick rune to dry the patch of grass around the area, freed settled down in a comfortable position. he leaned against the tough bark of the tree. from here, freed could see the entirety of fiore with all its glory and splendor. the corner of his mouth quirked into a small smile as he remembered the first time he had set foot into fiore. freed has spent most of his life living on his own in a small and cozy cottage by the countryside. he hardly ever setted foot beyond his small town. sir dreyar has failed to mention that fairy tail was located in a nation far grander than anything that freed had encountered before.

    freed reached into his coat pocket, searching for his book. his eyes widened in disbelief as he realized that that his novel wasn’t in any of his pockets. he silently cursed himself for acting so foolishly.  _ i must have left it in the guild hall. i guess it isn’t too far from here. i should probably go back and get it before that fire breathing brat accidentally incinerate it. i spent all the money that i got from the job yesterday on that book and i’m not going to sit around while someone else demolishes it. _ reluctantly, freed pushed himself into his feet and began to head back in the direction of the guild hall.

    as he stepped away from the dark shadows of the forest, freed couldn’t help but feel a slight  _ twinge _ in his core. almost like a soft shock of electricity. puzzled, he passed off the sting as a sore. the tingling sensation grew stronger, though as he walked away from the forest, digging deeper and deeper into his core, until it grew almost unbearably painful. freed turned around at stared back at the forest. he was only a few hundred meters away from the edge of the forest, but the pain was so grueling that freed could hardly breathe.  _ what is this? is this some kind of cruel curse? i need to find out what’s causing this. _

    freed took a few steps back in the direction of the forest and immediately felt the tension in his core relax. a soft comforting sensation washed over him and his focus on the droplets of frigid rain onto his head seem to fade. a fiery warmth blossomed out from the depths of his core, gentle and tender, remnant of an affectionate hug. freed’s heart pounded erratically fast and his heaving breaths wasn’t helping the matter. he was sure that some obscure portion of his brain was questioning why he felt that way, but freed couldn’t care less, as long as the sensation didn’t stop.

    his legs moved instinctively, almost as if on their own, but freed chose to just go along with it, perhaps because of the rush of adrenaline pumping rhythmically through him. he found himself quickly pacing through a portion of the forest that he has yet to explore, but somehow, freed knew that he wasn’t lost.  _ the pleasurable sensation… it must be numbing my conscience. i can’t think straight. i can’t think at all. _

    a sudden shock of static on his cheek pulled him out of the daze and freed let a small gasp escape from between his lips. he was standing at the center of the small circular clearing in the forest, a few feet wide. the floors were lined with dark slate flagstone, now soaked in the merciless rain. the clearing looked almost like a memorial of some sort, although freed was sure that he had never heard of any in this area. carefully positioned himself beneath the shady leaves, shielding himself as much as possible from the cold pattering of rain against his skin. freed closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths of the wintry air. the strange pull in his core was  _ purring _ almost, overflowing with gratification and contentment.  _ what am i even doing here? _ freed didn’t know, but he supposed he just wanted to bask in the mysterious delight that pumped through his veins a bit longer.

    he didn’t even notice as he began to move.

-=+=-

    a burst of lightning lit the night sky and laxus’s eyes flickered open, his concentration breaking yet again. leaning against the trunk of a large oak tree, laxus dreyar had been  _ trying _ to make the most of the stormy weather and recharge his magic. besides, he would must rather stand out here, soaked in the freezing rain, than have to stay inside the guild hall with that fire breathing idiot and drunk bastard of a guild master anyways.   _ that weird pull again. it’s stronger this time, almost overpowering the static of my magic. i can’t focus with that stupid sensation tugging at me. _

    the sharp snap of a branch breaking in the clearing besides the tree upon which he was leaning caught laxus’s attention. vigilant sandstone orange eyes flared as he swiftly turned his head in the direction of the sound.  _ what? _ the dark shadows of the tree hid him from view, but laxus could still see the small circular clearing in the forest, a few feet wide. he caught a quick glimpse of a slim figure in the rain.  _ no way. it’s probably a trick of light. why would anyone be out here in this weather? well, why would anyone sane be out here in this weather? what is he doing? _ a flash of lightning streaked across the night sky, revealing a young man, maybe in his 20s or 30s. his waist-length hair, an intense emerald shade, flew in the soft breeze in an effortless manner. he appeared rather svelte, lean muscle lining his long limbs. and he was…  _ dancing? _

    laxus leaned forward for a closer look, nearly stumbling out from his perch behind the tree. yes, the young man was definitely dancing, twirling and swaying through the small patches of grass. the rain, elegantly and mysteriously, fell onto the smooth flagstone and created a sparkling veil around him, droplets bursting into smaller droplets as they hit the small puddles. laxus couldn’t seem to get a clear view of the dancing man through the sheets of deluge, but the blur of colours only made the scene look more magical. the lightning flashed again, the glint of the light catching on the raindrops. the man swung his long legs in the air to the the dull rumble of thunder. he looked so peaceful, so completely at ease, so  _ free _ .

    the greenette spun around and laxus squinted his eyes to catch a quick glimpse as the lightning lit up his face. the man’s eyes were half-closed, almost as if falling asleep, almost dreamlike, but the aquamarine irises held a glint of exhilaration. his bone structure was rather average, defined but none all too special. the moon’s delicate beams revealed soft expanses of porcelain skin beneath a white dress shirt, streaked with rainwater and sweat. his powerful legs leaped, poised and dignified, into the air, as he threw his head back and reached his hands out. laxus inhaled sharply, so loudly that the breath, if it wasn’t for the low growl of the thunder, would have surely give away his presence.

    as he spun around, the man’s alluring glance swept over laxus’s position, behind the oak tree and leaning so far forwards that the shadows did very little to his him. laxus’s heart, already fluttering from watching the mysterious man prance around, stopped completely when the greenette temporarily caught his eye, holding the eye contact for just a split second too long. his legs suddenly felt weak and shook violently, at the verge of collapsing. he was sure that if he hadn’t been clutching onto the tree trunk so tightly he would have dropped to his knees.

    the greenette continued dancing, although laxus couldn’t help but notice, with a sense of pride that the movements appeared slightly more  _ showy _ , more  _ flamboyant _ than it did before. as if he knew he had an audience. as if he was putting on a show.  _ was that just in my head? did he actually see me? _ he was certain that the man’s kicks were slightly higher than previously and he flipped his hair flirtatiously over his shoulders as he swayed as an extra flourish. the man caught laxus’s eye once again and a soft smile spread through his eyes and his eyes warmed.

    laxus was sure that his eyes reflected his soft smile.

 

_ when i met you, there was a flash of lightning lighting the black hole in my mind. _


End file.
